


Fool

by Val_Creative



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, Gino adores him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenPersephoneofHades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPersephoneofHades/gifts).



> I HAVE NOT DONE A CHALLENGE FIC WITH SOMEONE IN SO LONG. THANK YOU FOR IT, **QUEENPERSEPHONEOFHADES**! The one she gave me was: " _Code Geass, Suzaku/Gino - regret, forget, unforgiving_ " and I had 100-700 words to fit it instead and I made it, wooo! ALSO THREW IN SOME SUZALULU. CAN'T RESIST. It's been so long since I've done any Code Geass! Holler at me if you are still a fan, everyone! Any comments/questions are deeply appreciated.

*

Dim, spectral light encompasses the room, spilling onto the antique-white sheets. Filling up the hush, the _heavy, hot_ silence.

Suzaku wakes to it, his mouth dry as brittle bone.

There used to be soft instrumental music playing through the intercom in his quarters, while staying overnight on the Avalon. Even now, there's no sounds of traffic, no whirrings of the propulsion system or muffled, stern voices drifting past the hold.

Not this time.

Suzaku wakes to a room surrounded in nothingness and linen sheets, with Gino's mouth roaming his stomach.

He thinks _little_ of Gino, if he has to be honest — whether the other teenager is stark naked or in an elaborately tailored suit, or even his Knight of the Rounds uniform. Gino's _big_ and bulky, always teetering on the edge of laughter or childish delight. He proves to be a nuisance, but Gino's ranking outweighs Suzaku's own.

For some reason, Gino adores him.

He mouths around Suzaku's cock, as it twitches and hardens up, rubbing against Gino's palate. The stab of pleasure, of regret, cuts deep into Suzaku's veins, and he lays motionless on the bed, eyes shutting.

Gino smells like orchids and vanilla — light and airy and sweet, just like his nature.

He's not _blackberries_ and _ginger_. Gino is not trails of blood streaking a pale, unmoved face as Zero's helmet separates and tumbles to the ground. As the gun's muzzle in Suzaku's hand begins smoking, and as — **LELOUCH** — blocks the way to the Thought Elevator wall on Kamine Island.

He's not **HIM** — a traitor, a man of miracles or a lover.

Suzaku's fingers grip into Gino's thick and coarse hair, imagining silky, dark locks, and pulls _hard_. Unforgiving.

To forget.

*

 


End file.
